


Loyalty

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: What else could he be lying about?





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N,” Bucky sighs as he scrubs one hand down his face, the other stroking the neck of a beer bottle in front of him. “Look, I know you love Sam. But he’s been hiding things from you. I don’t know exactly how much you know about his life. But there’s no way in hell you know everything.”

“He’s not cheating on me if that’s what you’re assuming.” you scoffed, bringing the martini glass to your lips before placing it back down on the bar. “Look, Bucky, why did you call me to this place? I have things to do at home. I don’t want my house lookin’ a mess when Sammy gets back later tonight.”

“Where do you think he goes when he leaves at odd hours of the night? Why do you think he doesn’t want you going through his files in the office? Why do you think he doesn’t want you to know what he does for a job?” Bucky fired rapid questions at you.

You gazed at the blue eyes of your dearest friend and sighed. “Bucky, it’s not as though he’s a monster. He’s a sweetheart. He’s not out there killing innocent people for the hell of it. Okay? I know my Sammy. And he wouldn’t hurt anything.”

The longing stare Bucky had given you caused a shiver to run down your spine. You didn’t like the undertone of the stare one bit. “Stop staring at me like that.”

“You’re really clueless as to what your boyfriend does at night, aren’t you?” He stared at you, an expression of what you assumed to be pity had formed on his face. “Jesus Christ, Y/N. No wonder you’re so fuckin’ innocent.”

“What are you on about, James?” you nearly growled, a grimace forming on your face. “I thought you called me here to have a few drinks; not belittle me for dating your best friend.”

“I just want you to know what you’re getting into before you start falling harder for the man, Y/N.” He threw back the rest of his beer before slamming the empty brown bottle back on the counter and standing up, motioning for you to do the same.

Begrudgingly, you swiftly drank the rest of your martini and stood up as Bucky placed your coat on your shoulders. “There’s something you need to see, kid.”

“Like what?” you scoffed, however, you followed him out of the bar and into his car.

He remained silent as he waited for you to place your seat belt on before pulling off into the streets. He drove in mostly silence, hardly answering your questions until he reached the water’s edge. You recognize it as the factory district of your neighborhood. Rundown buildings and split oil littered the ground, the ghostly scent of dead fish filling the air as the pair of you stepped out of the car.

Before you had the chance to speak one word, Bucky placed his hand over your mouth carefully. ‘You speak one word about what I’m going to show you, I promise you, you’ll regret it.” You stared into his blue eyes, fear filling your blood quickly at the important tone of his voice as he moved away from you.

As you walked closer to the water, you heard a loud scuffle before you smelt the scents of something dead. You felt a terrible bout of fear as Bucky gripped onto your bicep and guided you behind a building. A moment later, you heard your boyfriend’s voice shouting angrily.

“I told you, Rogers. Don’t cross me. You hear me, fool? I thought I could trust you with my load. I guess I was wrong after all. I should have listened to James when he told me how untrustworthy you had become.”

“Oh, fuck off, Wilson! You;’ve become soft ever since that whore of yours came into the picture. It’s about time-!”

You jumped and nearly screamed in fright when Steve’s rambling at been cut off by the sound of a gunshot. You gripped onto Bucky as you felt a shiver run down your spine. You never knew your boyfriend was a killer. You never knew how violent he was when he wasn’t around you. You only ever seen the soft side of him; the caring and loving Sam.

“Who is he, Barnes? What is this?” you whispered as Bucky locked eyes with you.

“C’mon, kid.” He gently prided your death grip from his arm before quietly guiding you back to his car.

“What did I just seen, Bucky?” you mumbled, staring out the passenger window as he settled behind the wheel. “That wasn’t my Sammy.”

“It was.” He confirmed. “He’s been living a double life, kid. A life with you and a life of crime and deceit. He’s a mobster, working under Anthony Stark. Anthony hasn’t been in perfect health as of late and wants ol’ Sammy to take over the empire when he goes.”

“What am I going to do?” you whispered. “I can’t be with someone like this.”

“You loved him before all of this. What’s going to change?” He lifted a brow.

“Bucky…” you mumbled, licking your lips, unable to form words. “What if…what if he takes that anger out on me one day? You seen what he did to that poor man.”

“He’d rather cut out his eye than hurt you.” he pointed out. “Which is exactly what he didn’t want you finding out this part of his life.”

“Will he hurt you for showing me this?”

“As long as you keep this little secret between us.”

You nodded once you noticed the pleading in Bucky’s eyes. “Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

You had no idea what to do after Bucky had driven you home later that evening, He had escorted you inside and stayed with you, making sure you were absolutely okay. Of course he had known you weren’t. You’d just witnessed the man you had been in love with for over a year killing another man.

Bucky had explained to you that Sam lived a dangerous life, a life you never expected the man to be apart of. He was too kind for that sort of lifestyle,  Or so you had thought. Sam ran as the underwing for James Rhodes, the devious and sly mobster king of these parts of town. Sam owned a generous amount of the city, thanks to that man above him Sam had killed for the fun of the game. He was ruthless and volatile, luckily never to you.

Sam lived a cruel lifestyle. He was a monster. He was a gangster. He was a cold blooded murderer. You had tried forgetting about the events from earlier in the evening as you prepared dinner for yourself and Sam when he returned home, looking as fresh and clean as when he had left earlier that same morning.

You’d been so engrossed in preparing the dinner, you hadn’t heard his car pulling into the driveway, nor his footsteps as he entered the house and walked down the hallway.

“Y/N.” he had greeted, causing you to jump in surprise, cutting your finger with the knife in your hand you had used to slice a cucumber for the salad you had been prepping.

“Sam.” you sighed out, grabbing a hand towel from the sink next to you. He didn’t miss the stiffness of your body as he brushed his lips against your cheek.

“Anything wrong, dove?” he asked, voice full of concern.

You debated for a short moment on asking him about the events from earlier that evening. “Nothing.” you lied.

“You look as though you had seen a ghost.” he cycled, rubbing his thumb against your cheek. He leaned against the sink next to you. “Barnes called me a little while ago.”

“And said what? you swallowed down the fear you felt as he stood next to you. This was a new feeling. You’d never expected to be so terrified of someone you were in love with.

“Told me you felt lonely and he spent some time with you, driving around ht city.”he shrugged. “Nothing too exciting.”

“Oh.” was the only sound you could make.

“You’re not okay.” he deadpanned after staring at you for a long moment. “Are you and Barnes doing something behind my back?” He raised a brow.

“Why the hell would I do that?” you snapped. “Why the hell would I even think of fuckign aroudn with some thug when my boyfriend kills me people for the fun of it?”

“Excuse me?” his jaw suddenly clenched, his eyes fueled with fire. “Repeat that.”

“We were drinking at his bar,” you begun. “I was worried about your working habits; you’ve been working odd hours again. I knew you couldn’t be cheating on me; it’s not like you to do something like that. So Buck drove me down to the docks.”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” he warned lightly. “Y/N, I’m begging you.”

“You killed an innocent man, Sammy.” you finished. “Why?”

Closing his eyes, Sam sighed, digging his fingernails into his palm. “What do you want me to say, Y/N?” he spoke as he peeled his eyes open. “It pays the bills and I can get you the best presents and life possible. I can give you whatever your heart desires.”

“You’re a killer.” you sobbed, a hiccup falling from your throat. “You killed an innocent man, Sam.”

“He wasn’t.” He shook his head. “I wish I could say more about my actions tonight, but I can’t for your own protection. Did anyone see you tonight besides Bucky?” He asked.

You shook your head, tears cascading down your cheeks the longer you looked at him.

“I’m not that man you witnessed, okay?” he sighed, swiping a hand down his face. “It’s my job; it’s not me. Y/N, please, you have to believe me.”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore, Sammy.” you choked out. “I can’t do this; if you need me, I’ll be at Peggy’s tonight. I need to think things over with you.”

The man could only sigh and nod in defeat. He knew he did wrong. He knew he never should have hid his second life from you. He could only hope that you would possibly return back to him one day with a clear head. Even still, as you strode pass him to finish dinner, he swore under his breath that he would protect you from any and all evil around.


End file.
